Julia Abbott
'Julia Michelle Abbott '''is a demigod daughter of Dionysus and Erica Abbott. History Julia Michelle Abbott was born on April 13, 1993. Her mother, Erica Abbott, was drunk almost everynight, so Julia was abused by her mother. When she was six, Erica married a man named Collin Kishi, who owned a bar. One night, Erica and Collin went out to Collin's bar, keeping Julia locked in her room. Julia found a way to escape from her window. So she ran away, she didn't know where to go nor where to stay. One day, she bumped into a man who said his name was Greene. Greene told her to come with him. Soon, Julia found out Greene was a satyr. Greene took her to Camp Pine Haven. There, she was claimed by Dionysus. Personality Julia is a very sensitive and sweet. She can't forget about the way her parents abused her, she still gets nightmares about. Julia is very loyal to all her friends. She doesn't like hurting her friends like how her mother hurted her. Fatal Flaw ''"Do you know how it feels? It's a nightmare, haunting you, trying to make you never forget it..." -Julia talking a bout her fatal flaw Julia's fatal flaw is that she feels that her past is a nightmare. You see, Julia always gets flashbacks about her haunting past. The nightmare never goes away... it would haunt her for life. Asbolus believes that it is dangerous because she might get her flash backs during battle, which might weaken her. Appearance Julia ''used ''to have green-blue eyes and blonde hair. But, Julia hated her mom's beach blonde hair, so she dyed her hair the color of red wine. Julia is fairly tall and pretty. She doesn't have much friends in camp. Magical Items '''Goblet of Secrets- '''A goblet that can make anyone reveal their secrets. She uses it for evidence. '''Bacchus' Sword- '''This sword was given from her father himself. She uses her father's Roman name. Relationships Friends Melody Franklin Melody, Alex, Jade, and Julia are besties. They are super close and call each other the "Pine Queens". Most of them are goth, like Melody and Jade, but that doesn't matter. They will always be considered sisters. Melody and Julia weren't good friends at first, but they soon gain each other's trust. Alex Carrtter Alex didn't really talk to Julia at first when Julia arrived. After they met Jade, they become good friends. They are one of the closest in their group. After Alex goes missing, Julia feels heartbroken and depressed. Jade Titer Jade was the one who brought the group together. Jade was Julia's first best friend when she arrived. Julia was the saddest after Jade's death. Rose Dier Rose is another of Julia's best friend. Even though Rose hasn't been so kind to the others, Rose was always kind to Julia. After Jade's death, Rose replaced Jade. Holly Kat Julia and Holly aren't so good friends. When Julia arrived, Holly tried to steal her favorite goblet. Julia asked the goblet if she got it, so Holly admited it. Taylor Tylers Julia always preferd the company of Taylor more than Holly. Although, Taylor and Julia aren't so close friends, but they're friends. Austin Carwell Julia has a huge crush on Austin at first. Austin first came when she was practicing for wall climbing. They bumped into each other, and they became friends. She changes her mind after he starts hanging out with Isabella. Mia Carrtter Mia doesn't talk so much to Julia. But, they're friends. Isabella Hewitt Julia and Isabella are good friends. But Julia thinks Isabella gets to bossy sometimes. Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Children of Dionysus